User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *December 2011-February 2012 *March 2012 *April 2012 *May-June 2012 *July 2012 *August 2012 *September-December 2012 *December 2012-June 2013 *July 2013-July 2014 *July 2014-September 2014 *October 2014 Princess OMG SO I HEARD THE GREAT NEWS FROM SOA. Her name's not actually Princess, btw. That's just a nickname. The name we were planning was Adelina Belle LeClerc. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 05:38, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Healing If Ambroise Valois would like to teach it again, then it could. Claire wont be doing it, however. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Updates Possibly...but I actually wanted to talk to you about that on chat sometime...maybe we can meet up this afternoon sometime. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RPing? Yes! I'm honestly good with whatever. I did tell CK yesterday we needed to get Renee, Phoebe, and Mary back together again. ...but I'm good for whatever you want to do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ck is totally down for that ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:42, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ^ See...that stalker wants to RP with us! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't you two come visit Phoebe's Shop, and look around, then we can go do whatever (I'm sure CK will spot this and post there too) :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Chat? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :All you. The Leaky Cauldron/Lily's Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat glitch Come back? The course of true love never did run smooth 02:20, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Code View I don't think we've changed anything...I always use the code view, so I don't see the Visual editor view. Has it changed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Go to your preferences under your name at the top, and under the "editing" tab pick "Source editor" as the default. That's what I have, so I didn't notice any changes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Transfig Look at Conner's post above that. His inner turmoil over the teacher's comments and Jaina's cruelty brought out some pretty strong yet unintended magic from Conner. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Your teacher and User:Jay Sea are also in the combat area, so if you'd like to post any attacks/defenses feel free. General RP:Transfiguration2. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin Archiving your own finished RPs isn't an admin task...it's something everyone should do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:29, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :See above...but I did that to help out Alyssa get the wiki recognized. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Transfig Attendance Also...did you notice all the students now posting in your 6th year class. So this is how you get attendance up! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) RP I think after this Renee might need some encouragement since the after result ends up being this. Just an opportunity to RP. Also CK will be out this weekend and I know you'll be gone next week without tech...so it might be a bit. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) *official announcement trumpet noise* LittleRedCrazyHood 04:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Have a great trip, and enjoy it! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Bad Echo! You said no tech for a couple days, so less wifi - sneakiness = good Echo. BE A GOOD ECHO! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Go be your charming self and make some friends that aren't online. Have a great trip. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:31, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Lily RP Lily ow has a new partner, so if you have the time to RP her in her office, just getting to know each other, etc that would be great! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Rp? Did you want to finish this? 20:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Active? Where have you been this week? Is life getting busy again? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Good luck with the interview! I'm similarly busy since everything from school is due this coming weekend. Hope to see you around for RPing soon though, and again I hope the interview goes well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't think you owe me any, except possibly RPing with Lily's new partner *which isn't really me)...but I enjoy RPing with you and miss it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :If you can find the time with everything else, how about I have Ferlen visit Teresa in her Office? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yoooo So Sammy's trying to gossip to Patricia in General RP:Potions ehehehe :P And also do you wanna do the paige/marsye rp? Department of Magical Education/Head's Office :) Hi Want to RP Ace and Alcee? c: Yup I'm sure there are. One that instantly comes to mind would be Felixus Felices. ...I can find some others, or make some guesses as to what other potions might be addictive if you need since Lily would probably know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. Is there any specific kind of potion you need to be addictive, or something specific you want? If it's a custom job we could RP Lily helping you to create it in her potion room...or is this for something else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:25, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll look into it...but that being said I feel like any potion could be potentially addictive. Your body gets addicted to certain substances because it likes the effect they have. For example, Caffine. It's not necessarily bad for you, but it can be addictive since your body likes the rush. So...any potion used constantly or for a long duration could be addictive, especially those while physical effects like a strengthening solution. That being said, that sort of addition takes time and insn't the sort of instant addition drugs have, because they don't have the same physical or chemical effects. So, I'll see what potions those make and if I think they would have an instant addiction (which I doubt), but the potion could have a addictive effect if taken too often or in too strong a dose. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Unicorn horn is used in healing potions from poison and sleep so it's probably safe. Scarabs are used in wit-sharpening which could potentially be mind addictive...but if used in moderation shouldn't be an issue. The only issue from the Valerian would be it's used in the drought of peace. The girding potion from the seahorses wouldn't be highly addictive. Ginger is the same as the scarabs. So...probably a potion which would help protect against mind affecting spells or mental damage from such. Overall I would say that unless it's particularly powerful, or taken constanly over a period of weeks it shouldn't be addiction forming. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::One other caution...I don't know how skilled Teresa is at potions...but creating new potions or spells in this world can do deadly wrong if precautions aren't taken. With potions not understanding the interaction of all the ingredients AND the amounds of each needed could cause issues. If she's not a skilled potioneer she might know (IC) she should have help or not want to attempt it alone. Modifying an existing potion recipee would be easier if you want a slightly different effect...creating an entirely new one is much more difficult. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) RP Sorry! I've been super busy this week and didnt see it! Posting on it now! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 04:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Paige Can I archive this? 12:53, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Paige Feel free to share a vision of a completely frozen (iced over) Hogwarts with Déonté (accidental, not intentional). Of course I'll need to get the approvals from Alyssa, etc, etc and it may not happen...but is on my to-do list fomr sometime in Jaina's future. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, I would love to RP, though sorry about the Pink Eye. I can GM the Seer Circle...but OOC I'm not really sur how it works or what you're trying to do...so I may need some OOC info on that. Also in case you aren't aware Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Draco Rookwood's Office#Interim since I was RPing Lily back then, but you might be dealing with it...you might want a heads up. I'm good with RPing whatever, and since CK seems to be around, we could include her also. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC)